1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a rolling drum type washing structure of a cloth washing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional washing machines generally fall into two categories, i.e. the rolling type and the tunnel type. As shown in FIG. 1, the rolling type washing machine includes a rectangular casing 10 in which there is a cylindrical member for receiving bed sheets, tablecloth, clothes and the like to be cleaned. By means of the control panel 11, the cylindrical member will be rotated at a high speed thereby enabling the clothes to be cleaned and dried.
Referring to FIG. 2, the tunnel type washing machine generally includes three washing tubs 20 each provided with a net member 22 pivotally connected at one side thereof. The cloth (such as bed sheets, tablecloths and clothes) to be cleaned is put in the net member 22 of the first washing tub 20 wherein the water containing cleaning agent will be agitated to clean the cloth. After a predetermined period of time, the net member 22 will be rotated through an angle of more than 90 degrees to move the cloth into next washing tubs 20 containing clean water to clean the cloth. However, the above-mentioned two washing machines still suffer from the following drawbacks:
1. The two washing machines are utilizing running water to clean a large amount of cloths at the same time, and so the cloths cannot be cleaned thoroughly as they are cleaned by running water only.
2. The cylindrical member of the rolling type washing machine rotates at a high speed in use thereby producing noise pollution in operation and therefore causing damage to the operator's health.
3. The tunnel type washing machines are used for washing only and so it is necessary to move the cloths with manual power to a drier for drying the cloths thus causing much inconvenience in use.
Furthermore, the cloth after dried must be manually moved to the ironing and folding devices for ironing and folding thus causing further inconvenience in operation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved washing structure of a washing apparatus which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.